


Bastard & Brat Shorts

by GingerAnn



Series: The Bastard and The Brat [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: A collection of shorts that go with my Bastard & Brat stuff.





	1. Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter/story takes place after the big Love Declaration. The day after Roy skips work.

Roy opened the front door.

“Hey, Boss. Hawkeye sent me to pick ya up,” Havoc said.

“Okay,” Roy said moving and letting the other man into the house.

Ed walked into the room from the kitchen holding a mug of coffee. 

“Hey, Chief,” Havoc said with a lazy smile.

“Hey, Havoc,” Ed replied trying not to watch as Roy slipped on his coat.

Roy straightened his coat as he walked over to Ed.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly.

Ed smiled and nodded.

Roy smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’ll probably be home late,” Roy said.

“Well, don’t goof off and actually do your work,” Ed said.


	2. You're Home for Me

“Honey, I’m home!” Roy called.

“In here!” Ed yelled from the library.

Roy was smiling as he hung up his coat. Ed had been in Central for a month. It has been a month of long talks, sleeping in each other’s arms and waking each other with kisses. Roy was loving every minute of it.

Roy walked into the library where he found Ed laying on the floor, holding a book above his face.

“How was your day?” Roy asked walking into the room.

“Boring,” Ed replied laying the book on his chest. “I should get a job.”

“Whatever you want,” Roy said sitting on one of the large chairs.

“Do you mind me being here?” Ed asked moving his head so he could see Roy.

“Why would I mind?” 

“I’m not contributing anything. I’m just here. Eating your food and reading your books.”

Roy thought for a moment before he answered.

“I love having you here. I get to wake up every morning to your face. And go to sleep every night to the sound of your breathing,” he said. “I never want you to leave. But, I will understand if you want to. And I will be here waiting for you to come back.”

Ed tapped a finger against his chin. 

“I’ll stay then,” he said after a few seconds. “But, I’m getting a job.”

“Okay.”

Ed looked away before he spoke again.

“You... You’re home for me,” he whispered.

“You’re home for me, too,” Roy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	3. Doing Laundry

“Ed!” Roy called as he shut the door.

“In here!” Ed yelled back.

Roy hung up his coat and followed Ed’s voice to the small laundry room that was off the kitchen. 

The blonde was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and shoving clothes into the washing machine. 

“Doing some laundry?” Roy asked leaning against the door frame. 

“Yeah. Ran out of clothes,” Ed replied. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Roy. “Do you want me to do yours too?”

“I can do it. Most of my things I take to the cleaners.”

“You pay someone to wash your clothes?”

“The things that need dry cleaned, yes.”

“Oh. Okay,” Ed said turning back to his task. He was closing the lid when he spoke again. 

“Wanna fuck me on the washer?” He asked casually. 

“I heard it’s better if you wait for the spin cycle.”

“Okay,” Ed said grinning at Roy over his shoulder.

Roy smiled back. 

“Hawkeye has the day off tomorrow,” he said examing his fingernails. 

“Oh?” Ed said hopping onto the washing machine. 

“Yeah. She and Rebecca are going dress shopping. Making a day of it,” Roy said. 

“Office sex?” Ed asked with a big smile. 

“I’ll send the others out to lunch around noon. We’ll have a little over an hour.”

“I’ll prep myself here,” Ed said as those they were planning a simple lunch date. 

“But I love that part,” Roy pouted. 

“But it will save us about 10 minutes. That’s ten more minutes you can have me bent over your desk with your dick inside me.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll have to bend you over the washing machine.”

“Please do,” Ed said with a wicked grin.

“I have a better plan,” Roy said stepping up to the machine, spreading Ed’s legs so he could stand between them. 

“Oh?” Ed asked wrapping his legs around Roy’s waist. He leaned back onto his hands showing off the muscles of his chest and abdomen. Roy put his hands on Ed’s hips. He leaned forward, putting his mouth next to Ed’s ear. 

“How about you pick a spot to bend me over and fuck me senseless?” Roy whispered. 

“Here looks good,” Ed replied.

"Hmm... I don't know if you're tall enough," Roy said.

"Bastard," Ed said shoving Roy backward. "Oh! The couch! We haven't done it on the couch yet!"

Ed hopped off the washing machine and ran out of the room. 

Roy turned to follow and was hit in the face with Ed's shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	4. Dancing is Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Roy try to learn to dance before Al and Winry's wedding.

Ed laughed after Roy stepped on his toes. Again.

“I’m glad you’re amused,” Roy grumbled.

“You’re not perfect. It’s great,” Ed said with a smile.

“I never claimed to be perfect,” Roy said.

“Not out loud at least,” Ed said. “Come on, let’s try again.”

Roy placed a hand back on Ed’s hip, the other took Ed’s hand.

“Why do we have to learn to dance anyway?” Roy asked looking at their feet.

“Look up, not down,” Ed said. “And because people dance at weddings.”

“Not well,” Roy said looking back up. “People mostly just hold each other and sway back and forth.”

“Well, if you don’t get any better at this, we will hold each other and sway.”

“I like holding you,” Roy said leaning closer.

Ed leaned in for a kiss. As he did, Roy tripped and began to fall. His eyes went wide and he grabbed Ed’s arm. They both fell. Roy landed on the floor with Ed on top of him.

“Ouch,” Roy said.

“You okay?” Ed asked.

“Yeah. Dancing is dangerous.”

“Only with you,” Ed said moving to get up.

Roy wrapped his arms around the younger man.

“No getting up,” he mumbled.

“What? Are we just going to stay here all night?”

“Maybe not all night.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Can’t I just want to lay here holding you?”

“Sure,” Ed said laying his head on Roy’s chest. “Though, if you’re actually hurt we should probably do something about that.”

“Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I decided to make Roy unable to dance. Seems like something he would know how to do. Eh, maybe he's just distracted...
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
